CORE C: Abstract The need for physiological assessments was generated by UC-TRaN faculty who required electrophysiological studies beyond collaborations. These electrophysiological assessments consisted of experiments performed in brain slices, acutely isolated neurons or in cultures, providing a functional analysis of changes in neurons, local circuits and microcircuits induced primarily by genetic alterations in cellular, mouse or rat models. The first objective of Core C will be to continue these analyses because the need remains and the Core will assist investigators with functional analysis at the cellular, circuit, and systems level using state-of-the-art electrophysiology and optogenetic recording methods in in vitro and in vivo preparations. Recent advances in both genomic and stem cell technologies, particularly hESC and hiPSC, have opened the door to new approaches in IDD research based on human cells. For example, cortical neurons harboring genetic mutations with a given disorder can in principle be readily produced from hiPSC generated from patients. A significant challenge remains to translate this promise into new discoveries about the basis of IDD and therapies. The second objective of this Core will be to facilitate this process by assisting UC-TRaN investigators to produce, propagate, and differentiate hESC and hiPSC into neural and glial cell types of interest to create in vitro models of IDD. Another function of the Core is to work with investigators and molecular screening resources available at UCLA to harness the potential of these in vitro models for drug discovery.